


Battles

by Kalloway



Category: Gundam 00, Gundam Build Divers
Genre: Canonical Fusion, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 14:25:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15731247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Patrickisgreat in simulators...





	Battles

**Author's Note:**

> monthlysupergo - 'awe'

Patrick grinned. His Force had actually managed to pull off a win even when things had been looking pretty dire. It had not been a flawless victory, but it had been an awesome one. If it had been real... Well, he could still show a replay to Kati later, if nothing else. She might not be quite as impressed as he would like her to be, but she wasn't quite as into GBN as he was. 

He couldn't help playing whenever he could, though. It was a lot of fun and besides, he was great when it came to simulators.


End file.
